1. Technical Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a dental surgical instrument, and more particularly, to a dental surgical instrument that may facilitate replacement into various types of tip units, thereby improving an operational convenience.
2. Related Art
A decayed tooth, i.e., dental caries, refers to a state in which an ivory white, transparent, and hard material, i.e., a dental enamel that protects a dentin of a tooth is damaged by acid occurring while sugar, starchy, etc., being dissolved by bacteria living in the mouth. Here, the dentin of the tooth serves to cover the surface of a head portion of the tooth.
In the case of treating the decayed tooth, a liner for removing a portion of the tooth is formed using a dental hand piece and one of amalgam, photopolymer resin, self-polymeric resin, glass ionomer, gold inlay, resin inlay, zirconium, etc., may be selected as a filling material and fill in the liner. Here, the treatment of the decayed tooth may be completed by hardening and smoothly polishing the filling material filled in the liner.
Various types of dental tips, such as a plugger for stomping and thereby filling the filling material, a burnisher for smoothly polishing the filling material, a carver for forming the filling material to fit for a shape of the tooth, a mirror for verifying an inside of the mouth, a file for removing the nerve, and the like, are employed during a series of dental treatment process.
The various types of dental tips may be formed based on various types of standards and shapes, and may be selectively utilized by a user, for example, a dentist, a relevant curer, etc. However, in the case of a dental tip according to the related art, tips based on different standards may be provided at both ends of a single treatment instrument in a handle shape. Thus, a plurality of tips is to be provided for a dental treatment operation of the user. In addition, the user needs to replace a tip with another suitable tip and then grip the treatment instrument. Accordingly, a variety of researches are being conducted on a dental treatment instrument to improve the treatment convenience of a user, for example, a dentist, a relevant curer, etc.